OneShots
by Ruffian194
Summary: Just any one-shots I write for Tamora Pierce. Rated for caution on my part at least. So far not worth T but I don't care. Please review! Please!
1. Acorns

**Dear readers.  
If you've read my stuff before please accept my apology for not updating in a very long time on any of my stories. I fell out of a writing mode and into a I-don't-really-know-what-to-call-it mode. And I've been working on a personal project and have school to worry about too.  
But every now and then I'd do these little one-shots. I'll keep writing them and putting them together here. Each new one-shot will be a new chapter. They're not part of a continuous story. They're stories in and of themselves. We'll start with one chapter and see how it goes. If nothing I'll take it down. No big deal.  
I've done the same thing with my new Hellsing one-shots too. Though those have been up for a bit longer.**

**

* * *

**

_Acorns_. He hated them and they hated him. Maybe not as much as she did, considering the lump he had on his head now thanks to the _acorn_ she'd picked up and thrown at him. How was he supposed to know that she was going to be swimming at his favorite cool off spot? It's not like he watched her for awhile (in awe) without letting her know of his presence there when he did find her there. Cough.

How was he to know that she'd even be in this part of the country? Oh stupid, stupid _acorns_. How he did love them. Though it all might have started with hate. But a smile had now been gotten on his face because of them.

* * *

******Please don't be too disappointed by it's size. The next one is bigger. I promise. Also, this was a Joren/Kel story but as you might have noticed it doesn't say names so it could be anyone you'd like it to be. Well please review.**

******-Liz.**


	2. Fancy

He hated these things. These _fansy-_smansy balls. With their colorfully uncomfortable gowns and suits. Their dancing and music. The king and queen watching him keenly, "urging" him to dance. Encouraging the hawking mothers to throw their produce/daughters at him. But she wasn't _fancy_. Even in a dress. She didn't look bad in one, just she looked uncomfortable in one. And considering corsets, he understood.

He knew she was more comfortable in her usual tunic and trousers with boots and a sword or axe in hand or sheath, and daggers hidden on her person. On horseback or on her own two feet, independent and yelling or glaring. Or a combination of the two. And though she danced well, she fought better. It looked more like dancing when she fought, whether on the sparring grounds or battlefields. It was _fancy_, just not in a look-at-me kind of way.

And he knew that, like him, she'd much rather be in a heated battle then be here. Rather hear the sounds of there to here. The sound of crushing, of slashing, of hitting, of anything that made noise on the battlefield. Screams, shouts, orders, retreats, victories, defeats. Watching her he took _fancy_ in thinking he'd much rather stare into her eyes and have an actually good conversation then listen to the endless prattle and giggles of the court ladies as they tried to seductively bat their eyes at him. Well he'd much rather see her blink then them bat. He'd much rather spar with her then dance with them. Engage in a heated discussion instead of gossip. He hated all this _fancy _crap. It was lame.

So being as he were, he excused himself from the _fancy_ girl who'd been talking his ear off and moved over to one of his not so _fancy _friends, the girl's and her mother's eyes watching him go, angrily. When he got to his friend, they got to talking about a bunch of different things and so on before he "accidentally" said the wrong thing and was pushed. Being big and unsuspecting as he was, and considering he thought his friend wouldn't do anything of that type at a _fancy_-smansy gathering, he lost his balance and felt himself being propelled backward. And trying his hardest to keep up right only caused him to continue backward, though not downward.

This sort of running backward to keep his balance caused him to run into the object of his earlier attention, pushing her into a wall where he finally was able to stop. Being as they were friends outside of the ballroom, he leaned back pretending he didn't know she was stuck there under his weight against a wall and that almost falling was the most normal thing to do. Soon, everyone went back to what they'd previously been doing, dancing to their _fancy_ music. His friend laughing hysterically across the room from him and something wiggling behind him. Suddenly remembering she was there, he turned around and said,

"Oh. _Fancy_ seeing you here."

* * *

**This was a Raoul/Buri story but, like the Joren/Kel story before, it can be any pairing you want it to be.  
Please review? Please? It's all I ask. I promise.  
I have more one-shots coming. Promise. =) So please, please, please review?**


End file.
